The Rain Goes On
by Merle
Summary: A songfic for the song "Blame it on the Weatherman" by B*Witched. Kinda sappy and sad, but it does have a happy ending. Takes place at the before and during the ending. Dagger/Zidane. R&R please.


The Rain Goes On

The Rain Goes On

A FFIX songfic

Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy or the song "Blame it on the Weatherman" by B*Witched.

~CAUTION: SPOILER ALERT~~

AN: I decided to take a short break from my Escaflowne fic and do a FFIX fic since that game's all I've been playing for the past two weeks. Warning: this is my first songfic =Þ

Here goes...

~~~

Garnet pulled her hood over her head and took one last look in the mirror. Her face was completely hidden. No one would guess she was the queen of Alexandria. And no one would see her tears.

**_It's just_**

**_One more day_**

**_No one said_**

**_There would be rain again_**

**_ _**

**_Won't blame it on myself_**

**_Yeah_**

**_I'll blame it on the weatherman_**

As she ran silently down the spiral staircase, she remember their first meeting...he had said that destiny had brought them together. If so then why was he gone? 

She cried harder...the tears blurring her vision as she ran towards the main entrance of the castle...out the doors...and to the harbor.

She just had to get out...to get away from that place...as far away as possible...from everyone. She wanted to be by herself...even if only for today. 

**_Get away _**

**_For a while_**

**_Here I am_**

**_Out on my own again_**

**_ _**

**_Won't blame it on myself_**

**_Yeah_**

**_I'll blame it on the weatherman_**

The sea air calmed her, even if only slightly. She pulled down her hood and let the warm breeze dry her tears. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore...that she would move on. But how could she? 

It was just too much...of all days...

Today was exactly one year since...since she last saw Zidane.

...Of all days...

Today it was announced that the Tantalus Company was coming...to perform the exact play that was shown when they first met.

She realized she had been walking along the beach for a while now...and she had come upon her favorite spot.

She looked out over the ocean...sometimes, when the clouds and the sea and the sun were positioned just right, she could see, towering above the clouds, the Ifia Tree... that had killed Zidane.

"You promised..." 

"You promised you'd come back to me..."

**_Standing on the shore_**

**_Calling out your name_**

**_I was here before_**

**_I could see your face_**

**_Only clouds will see_**

**_Tears are in my eyes_**

**_Empty like my heart_**

**_Why'd you say goodbye?_**

She cried.

**_The rain goes on _**

**_(On and on again)_**

**_The rain goes on_**

**_(On and on again)_**

**_The rain goes on _**

**_(On and on again)_**

And she sang. Their song.

**_Alone_**

**_I can hear_**

**_Hear our song_**

**_Playing for me again_**

**_ _**

**_Won't blame it on myself_**

**_Oh no_**

**_Just blame it on the weatherman_**

And as she sang, she hoped that somewhere, no matter how great the distance was that separated them, whether it be and ocean or a lifetime, he was listening. 

**_Standing on the shore_**

**_Calling out your name _**

**_I was here before_**

**_I could see your face_**

**_Only clouds will see_**

**_Tears are in my eyes_**

**_Empty like my heart_**

**_Why'd you say goodbye?_**

Suddenly she heard someone coming up behind her. She turned.

"Steiner?"

"Your Highness, please, we must return to the castle. The theater ship will be arriving soon and it is imperative that you attend the performance. You can return here later."

As much as she wanted to argue, she knew he was right. After all, the play was in honor of her. She had to go. 

She would have to save her tears for later, right now she had to be a queen.

  

**_The rain goes on_**

**_(On and on again)_**

**_The rain goes on_**

**_(On and on again)_**

**_The rain goes on_**

**_(On and on again)_**

As she sat in the balcony and tried to concentrate on the play, it was all she could do to keep herself from bursting into tears right then and there. All the memories...

She heard the mood of the music change and she realized it was nearing her favorite part of the play. 

"Could she have betrayed me? Nay, ne'er would my love speak false. I must have faith! She shall appear if I only believe! As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons! I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish! Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"

**_Maybe it's too late_**

**_Maybe it's too late to try again_**

She gasp. That part surely wasn't in the play...and only one person ever called her by that name...

"Zidane!"

**_Maybe I can't pray_**

**_Maybe I can't wait_**

**_Maybe I can't blame the weatherman_**

She ran. She ran as fast as she could, thinking that this had to be a dream...one of which she never wanted to wake up from.

So she ran. Past Steiner and Beatrix...through the doors...down the staircase...outside...toward the stage...through the crowd...to his open arms.

And she cried. 

**_The rain goes on_**

**_(On and on again)_**

**_The rain goes on_**

**_(On and on again)_**

**_The rain goes on_**

**_(On and on again)_**

**_ _**

She was finally safe...they were finally together. 

"How did you survive?"

"I didn't have a choice. I had to live. I wanted to come home to you. So...I sang your song. Our song."

'So there really are such things as happy endings,' she thought.

**_Oh blame it on the weatherman_**

~end

~~~

Ok, please review and tell me what you think. I people liked it, I might consider doing a sequel.

Thanx 4 reading

Merle

vanz_cat@yahoo.com


End file.
